A connector generally has a structure such that a connector housing and a pipe body (a male member) can be engaged and released by operating a wire retainer (a lock member). For example, as shown in Patent Document 1, the connector is formed by the connector housing and the wire retainer (the lock member). Also, there is provided an engagement slit (a through-hole) in a retainer attachment portion of the connector housing, and one portion of the wire retainer enters into the engagement slit, and projects into the retainer attachment portion. In that state, when the pipe body (the male member) is inserted, the wire retainer engages an outer peripheral groove of the pipe body to be locked. At a time of a release, the wire retainer is pulled upwardly (Patent Document 1).
Also, in order to solve the aforementioned disadvantages, there is proposed a connector which can perform a mounting/dismounting operation with one touch.